Total Pokemon Island
by Seedot929
Summary: With new hosts Cinccino and Blaziken and an all new crazy crew, this new season of Total Pokemon is going to be one intense show! Drama, romance, humiliation, pain, and comedy all wrapped into one season! Who will win Total...Pokemon...Island? Rated T for the occasional swear word, maybe?
1. Episode 1: The Crazy Campers

Welcome, one and all, to Seedot929's newest Total Pokemon series! Grab your snacks and your friends, because it'll be a long, fun ride.

After not being too satisfied, yet again, with my other Total Pokemon story, I've given it another shot with mainly all new characters.

Hope you enjoy it.

-Seedot

**000**

**Dock of Shame**

"Hello, one and all, and welcome to this fabulous new show, Total Pokemon Island!" shouted a short gray chinchilla who had a long white scarf around her neck. "I'm your amazing host, Cinccino, and I'll be hosting this show along with the co-host here, Blaziken!"

The tall red chicken Pokemon standing beside her gave a seemingly annoyed grunt. Cinccino frowned at him. "Blaziken, come on, we're live!" she hissed. "Don't be a grumpy loser right now!"

"Says the one who was 'gaining her energy for the show' while I planned out what challenges we're doing for the whole season for two days without sleep," Blaziken countered. "So I'm a little grumpy."

"Well, pull yourself together!" Cinccino said. "The viewers are waiting patiently here for us to continue, so we're going to grant that wish."

"Right. For everybody watching, forty Pokemon, twenty male and female, will be competing in two teams against each other for our prize: one million dollars," announced Blaziken, still looking sour. "They'll be staying in the crappy looking camp behind us on this island."

The camera focused in on the camp a small distance behind Cinccino and Blaziken, revealing four cabins around a fountain in the center of the camp. A tall outhouse stood not too far from the camp, just inside the camp boundaries. In front of the camp was a dusty, old wooden sign saying 'Camp Wallahahahanamookywaka.'

"That's Camp Wallahahahanamookywaka, new home for our campers for the next few weeks," Cinccino said. "Obviously we're not staying there, because hosts have better places to be."

"By that, you mean you just want your morning coffee every day and you can't get it there," Blaziken grunted.

Cinccino folded her arms. "Well, _you_ don't want to be there because the beds in our cabin are much, much, much, much comfier. Not to mention there's probably some pretty nasty bugs in those cabins by now. We should get the interns to clean them out later," she confessed.

"Anyway, we're standing here on the Dock of Shame on the southern side of Total Pokemon Island," said Blaziken. "Since the losing team after every challenge will be forced to eliminate a member, they'll have to walk the Dock of Shame where they'll ride 'the spring' back home."

"You're probably wondering what 'the spring' is, and that's a totally valid question," Cinccino said, gesturing for the camera to film the end of the dock, where a Lotad was sitting on top of a Spoink, both of them looking less than thrilled. "You see, putting a Lotad on top of a Spoink makes a nice platform that can easily spring the Pokemon sitting on top of it off the island, thus officially eliminating said camper," stated Cinccino. "To prove this, we'll demonstrate. Snubbull!"

A Snubbull intern came onto the screen rather grouchily. "Whaddaya want?" she muttered angrily.

"Please sit on top of the spring," Cinccino said. The intern's eyes widened. Before the Snubbull could escape, Blaziken had picked her up and set her on the spring, which Cinccino launched gladly, sending the Snubbull intern far, far away.

"I hated that intern anyway," said Cinccino, shaking her head. "Now that we've demonstrated our elimination method, let's bring in those campers, shall we?"

"We shall," agreed Blaziken. "They'll be arriving soon. Swanna should be bringing them in by plane any second now."

A plane flew overhead, and sure enough, forty Pokemon spilled out the side, flying through the air and landing in the water with a satisfying splash. Cinccino giggled happily and Blaziken smirked as the campers all landed in the lake and began swimming toward the island.

The first to reach the island was a tall brown Pokemon with notably sharp scythes as arms and looked as if she had an armored shell. She gave the hosts a glare as she climbed onto the dock.

"You're lucky I'm a Water-type and I can swim, or I totally would've…er…done something bad to you," she said uncertainly, unable to make any real threats.

"You don't have a lawyer, do you?" Blaziken asked with a grin.

She shook her head, frowning. "Yeah, I can't really make any real threats with that. Anyway, name's Kabutops. Hope the entire season's not this bad or it might not be as good as I thought."

"Well, Total Pokemon Island can get pretty crazy," said Cinccino, grinning. "Just wait and see. Kabutops, you can put your suitcase at the end of the dock while the rest of the campers make their way here."

The second Pokemon climbing onto the dock was a beige Pokemon. He had large, throbbing veins and carried a log underneath his arm. He gave the hosts a disapproving look but said nothing.

"You're Timburr, aren't you?" Cinccino asked. Timburr merely nodded. "Thought so. You don't really talk much, do you?"

Timburr shook his head again and sat down by where Kabutops was. She shrugged as he stood over by her. Soon, two more campers reached the island.

"You dropped us out of a plane?" asked the first Pokemon, a big white Pokemon with huge wings and red and blue triangles scattered across her body. "That's, like, wicked cool and insane at the same time," she said, grinning.

"Finally, somebody who appreciates us," said Cinccino. "Welcome to the island, Togekiss. Who's your buddy here?"

"Oh, him?" asked Togekiss, nodding at the flying green dragonfly Pokemon beside her. He had large, red eyes which shifted frequently as if observing the rest of the island. "I'm not sure, we just got out of the water."

"The name's Flygon," he said. "It's good to be here, I was hoping to get accepted. You guys are the hosts?" he asked Cinccino and Blaziken, who nodded.

Flygon and Togekiss flew down and stood by Kabutops and Timburr. "I hope there's some sort of battle challenge or something," said Togekiss excitedly. "Battling is my strength, I practice at home all the time."

"I work as a DJ," said Flygon casually. "I doubt there's a challenge for that, though."

"I work at a fast food restaurant," Kabutops said simply. "I think that gives you a pretty clear picture of my life, doesn't it?" Togekiss laughed and Kabutops smiled back.

A great brown owl swooped into the dock only to miscalculate her descent and smash head-on into the grassy shore of the island. She got back up and shook herself off. "I'm Noctowl, here for Total Pokemon Island," she said. "Nice to meet you, bla bla bla, I'm sure you get the point."

Noctowl hopped over onto the dock and stood by the others, not really acknowledging them at all. Flygon gave her a weird look, but just shrugged afterward.

Suddenly, out of the blue, Kyogre burst out of the lake and quickly shot toward the island. Everybody on the island screamed until Kyogre disappeared under the waves and suddenly a purple blob appeared on the dock. "You like my trick?" she said, grinning.

"What? Did you…what?" Cinccino spluttered.

"I can transform," said the blob calmly. "That wasn't _actually_ Kyogre, it was me! And I'm Ditto, here to compete on your very own show!"

"Great, you just gave everyone here a heart attack anyway," Cinccino said. "I thought Kyogre was going to attack the island or something."

**000**

Kyogre was in her underwater lair watching the new show, Total Pokemon Island, which had captured her interest. She watched as a Kyogre burst from the lake.

"Huh. I don't remember being on TV," she said lazily. "Oh well."

**000**

The next Pokemon onto the island also surprised the hosts, this time by spraying them with water as she popped out from under the dock. "Hey, everyone, I'm Horsea!" she said. "Get it? I'm a _horse_ from the _sea_ so I'm a _Horsea_!"

Everyone stared at her as a Kricketot popped out from a nearby bush and started chirping awkwardly. Horsea went over toward the other campers dejectedly, muttering something that sounded like "no sense of humor."

"She's not even a horse," said Flygon quietly. Togekiss nodded beside him.

A small bird Pokemon was the next to arrive. He had an orange head but gray feathers, and he chirped and stared a bit as he arrived on the island. He quickly turned to the hosts. "Fletchling."

"Catch fling?" asked Cinccino, mishearing the bird. Fletchling shook his head and took his place by the others as another small bird arrived after him.

"You may call me Natu," said the second bird, a green bird with red feathers and a rather intrigued expression. "As you've probably guessed, I'm here for your Total Pokemon Island show as a competitor. I'll head down the dock now to put down my suitcase," finished Natu, placing his suitcase down as he stood next to Timburr, who hadn't moved much since his arrival.

"How many more Pokemon are left to come?" asked Cinccino to Blaziken. Blaziken shrugged, not knowing how many Pokemon had arrived anyway.

The next Pokemon over to the island was a floating ghost; she had an icy sort of appearance and looked as if she was wearing a white kimono with a red bow. She nodded to the hosts upon arrival. "My name is Froslass, and I'm here to win."

"That's good, pretty much everyone is," said Cinccino plainly. "End of the dock's where you want to be."

"Hey, welcome to the party!" said Horsea as Froslass joined them. "This party's going to be _wild_! Because, you know, there are _wild Pokemon_ and we're Pokemon, so, you know, you get it, huh?"

Froslass gave Horsea a look of pure annoyance and floated away quickly. A Kricketot popped out of the water and chirped awkwardly again. Horsea used a bubble attack to shoot the Kricketot back into the water angrily.

"Wait, what's a Kricketot doing in wa—" began Natu before the next camper arrived; he was a large, red crustacean with a large golden star on his head and white and blue stripes on his belly. He snapped his pincers at the hosts before giving everyone a friendly smile.

"Ar, I be Crawdaunt," said the latest arrival. "What be this place I've landed in, laddie?" he added, looking to Blaziken.

"You're on Total Pokemon Island," said Blaziken. "And you can drop the whole pirate talk, it's a bit annoying."

"I don' know what yer talkin' about, laddie, but I be a true pirate," said Crawdaunt. "I'll be on my way, then," he said, hobbling over to the other campers unsteadily.

"Looks like he's still got his 'sea legs,'" Cinccino laughed. Crawdaunt gave her an unhappy glare but said nothing.

The next Pokemon to reach the island flew down to the dock, spreading her fairly large purple wings wide. She appeared to be a bat, and had two large blue ears that seemed to be quite capable of hearing even quiet noises. She walked over to the hosts. "I'm Noivern, here to compete," she said quickly, walking over toward the other campers and not wasting any time.

"You looked thrilled," said Noctowl sarcastically as Noivern joined the group. Noivern chose not to acknowledge Noctowl, and the owl Pokemon frowned at her.

Another camper floated over to the island, but this time, they were drifting atop the water. It looked like a large mass of wool was floating toward the island until Crawdaunt yanked it out of the water and placed it on the dock, revealing it to be a Flaaffy with extremely puffed up wool.

"Too much water," she said. "My wool went crazy, you know? Anyway, my name's Flaaffy, it's great to meet you all."

"Good, now go stand by the other campers, Flaaffy," Cinccino told the pink sheep. "We're on a tight schedule here and I'm fairly convinced we're probably making this episode a bit longer than the producers want."

"And that would just ruin everything, wouldn't it?" asked Kabutops, snickering. Cinccino gave her a glare, but Crawdaunt looked at Kabutops with interest.

"Here I am," came a voice from behind Blaziken, making him jump and causing Togekiss to laugh. Blaziken looked to see a purple bug with delicate white wings flying behind him. Her eyes were purely red and very large. She waved as Blaziken noticed her. "Hi," she said in a distant voice, her eyes looking in a completely different direction of Blaziken.

"Um…we're over here," said Blaziken. He waited for several seconds, but the bug didn't even seem to hear him. He waved a hand in front of her face and she noticed him.

"Oh, hi," she said in a dreamy sort of voice. "I'm Butterfree…a lot of people say I'm really weird. They think I'm, like, out of it," she said.

"I can see where they get that," Blaziken said. "Over there by the other campers you can set down your suitcase and relax for a while.

Butterfree did not react to this either, causing him to simply grab her in midair and toss her over at the other campers, where she was caught carefully by Flygon.

"They have zero respect for others," said Flygon. "Seriously, not cool."

Cinccino and Blaziken turned toward the other end of the dock again to see that two Pokemon had arrived already. The first was a tall, handsome looking Pokemon with a mainly white body but, but he had green arms that seemed to act like blades as well and his head was covered partly in green as well. The second Pokemon was a purple, slimy blob with green spots and short antennae.

"Hi, I'm Goomy," said the blobby Pokemon. "I want to compete on Total Pokemon Island."

"And I'm Gallade," said the tall, handsome Pokemon. "I'm also here to compete, and I hope that I can win this. I'm glad I got accepted for the show."

Blaziken noticed that Cinccino was staring at Gallade with a dreamy sort of expression and snapped his fingers in front of her face. "Come on, don't pull a Butterfree right now," he said. "We don't need two of that weird girl."

Cinccino shook her head. "Sorry, I was just—" She stopped as her eyes wandered back to Gallade and she regained a sort of dreamy expression. Blaziken looked over to see that the rest of the girls on the island were also looking at Gallade the same way. Sighing angrily, Blaziken shoved an unsuspecting Gallade off the dock, where he splashed into the water.

Goomy had arrived by the other campers as Gallade climbed back onto the dock and shook himself off. "Hey, what the heck, man?" he asked Blaziken angrily. "You don't just randomly push somebody you don't know off the end of a dock!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Go by the others," Blaziken said as Gallade walked away grumpily, standing by Flygon and Crawdaunt.

Another Pokemon had arrived on the island, and he seemed to be intensely immersed in a handheld video game. Cinccino snatched it from his hands and he looked up at her, annoyed. "Welcome to the island, Porygon," said Cinccino.

"Oh, thank you for the warm welcome," snapped Porygon. "Can I have my game back before you cause me to lose the level?"

Cinccino rolled her eyes and handed the video game back to Porygon, who floated across the dock, not watching anything else as he was totally absorbed in his game.

Two Pokemon crashed onto the dock of the island at about the same time. The first was what looked like a tall and slender tree with two branches, each branch having three circular green orbs attached. The second was a sort of blue beetle with wings on his back that didn't appear to be in use and more notably a large, sharp horn protruding from his head.

"Name's Heracross, and I'm here to WIN! YEAH!" said the beetle confidently. "Nothing can stop this bug!"

"Not even a Flying-type, which you have a four-times weakness to?" asked Porygon sarcastically, still staring intently into his video game. Heracross frowned and walked over to the group, keeping a distance from Porygon.

"And I'm Sudowoodo! I'm a ninja!" said the tree excitedly. "Wanna see? Please please please please plea—"

"FINE. Demonstrate," said Cinccino, annoyed. Sudowoodo's face lit up with glee and he jumped, did a back flip in midair, and was probably about to do a daring jump when he landed on the dock painfully before he could do anything more.

"I'm still practicing," said Sudowoodo weakly, pulling himself toward the others campers with his arms. Timburr and Natu stepped aside to give him some room.

Another bug arrived at the island, this time a gray one with enormous pink wings and glittery, shining eyes. She danced onto the island, humming happily.

"I'm Vivillon!" she said happily. "Is this Total Pokemon Island?"

"Yes, it is," Cinccino said. "And _wow_, your wings are huge. Like, abnormally huge. Don't most Vivillons have, you know, smaller wings?" asked Cinccino curiously.

"Well, a lot of people tell me I have big wings," Vivillon said. "I have no idea why my wings are so big, but I can fly really fast with them! See?"

Vivillon flew forward and crashed right into Noctowl, who fell backwards into the water, startled. Kabutops failed to suppress a laugh, and Fletchling looked highly amused.

"Oops! I guess I went too fast," said Vivillon, looking dazed. "Sometimes that happens, you know!"

"Right," Cinccino said unsurely. "You might just want to settle down by the others now before you crash into anyone else."

Vivillon nodded agreeably and settled down next to Heracross, who grinned at her. She smiled back as Noctowl climbed up onto the dock exhaustedly.

"Birds…are not meant for water," she said. Fletchling nodded.

Sudowoodo hopped over to Noctowl. "Hey, are you okay, birdy-bird bird?" he asked. "I can help you out of that water! Because I'm a true ninja!"

"You're not helping," said Fletchling plainly. Natu hopped over and pulled Noctowl out of the water. They smiled at each other for a while before getting back to the others.

"Ha ha, now I feel awkward," said Sudowoodo. The Kricketot popped back out of the water only to be pushed back in again by Horsea.

"Get back in the water," hissed Horsea angrily. "You ruin my mood."

This earned some awkward stares from other nearby campers who did not understand the context in which she was talking, especially Gallade, who thought for a moment she wanted to push him in the water.

The next camper to arrive was a hairy dog with mainly brown fur but a large section covered with blue fur in his midsection. He gave everyone a smile.

"My name's Herdier, and I hope I can win this," said the dog happily. "I plan on playing fair and square, or winning just wouldn't be right otherwise. Good to meet y'all anyway."

Herdier walked over by Flaaffy, who was currently drying out her puffy wool. His fur accidentally brushed against her, and she looked over at him, blushing. This was interrupted by Sudowoodo accidentally falling between them.

"Sorry, I just fell," apologized Sudowoodo. "I was trying to do a…whatever you call a ninja kick."

Herdier stared at Sudowoodo for a while before moving further back in the crowd of campers. Flaaffy sighed as Sudowoodo settled in beside her.

The Kricketot popped out from Sudowoodo's suitcase and started chirping again. Sudowoodo screamed and threw his suitcase away from him, startled, unfortunately smacking Goomy in the face with it.

"That's going to leave a mark," groaned Goomy, rubbing his face. "Ouch."

A tall, thin black Pokemon climbed up onto the dock next using her sharp white claws. She had what looked like red feathers on the top of her head as well as a yellow gem on her forehead. She groaned as she saw the island.

"Well, this place sucks already," she said unhappily. "I'm Weavile. I'd say it's a pleasure to be here but I'm no liar."

"Sometimes we don't like when people are honest," Cinccino said. "Now is one of those times. Now stand by the other campers, Weavile, two more are arriving."

Weavile yawned and did as she was told, ending up by Fletchling and Goomy, who was still rubbing his side tenderly.

Two Pokemon that almost looked identical climbed onto the dock. Both were small and mainly beige colored with long ears and tails in the shapes of a plus sign and a minus sign. The one with a plus tail had long, red ears, while the minus-tailed Pokemon had blue ears. Both greeted the hosts.

"Hi, I'm Minun," said the one with blue ears. "This is my twin brother, Plusle. We're here to compete."

"Ah, yes. You can go stand by the others," said Cinccino. 'Man, you guys look alike a lot, though."

"Yeah. _Identical twins_," Minun reminded her. "We're look-alikes, that's the whole idea. Come on, Plusle, let's go meet the competition," she said, dragging Plusle along behind her.

"Yeah, okay," said Plusle. "I can walk by myself, you know." Minun shrugged and dropped Plusle onto the dock, smiling to herself. He got up uncomfortably and glared at Minun as she walked over to the others. He followed suit as another camper arrived.

"KRAW! Total Pokemon Island! KRAW!" called the parrot Pokemon standing on the end of the dock now. "I'm Chatot! KRAW! I have a bit of a medical condition—KRAW—where I sometimes involuntarily squawk! KRAW!" finished Chatot.

"Oh, how terrible. Does Polly want a cracker?" Cinccino snickered as she pulled out a cracker from nowhere (Blaziken wondered where she got it) and waved it in Chatot's face.

Chatot glared at her. "KRAW! How dare you insult me like—KRAW—that! I am not Polly—KRAW—nor do I want a cracker!" At this, he snatched the cracker out of Cinccino's hand and whipped it into the water (where it was eaten by a certain Kricketot), and then stormed over to the other campers.

"Somebody's a bit touchy," Cinccino said disapprovingly. "Guy doesn't know how to take a joke, does he?"

"Well, you kind of did indirectly insult him," Blaziken said with a shrug. "I can't say I don't think you deserved that."

Cinccino frowned at Blaziken as the next camper climbed up onto the dock. She seemed puffed up as well (Flaaffy was relieved she wasn't the only one) until she deflated herself easily, revealing herself to be a spherical pink puff with great big blue eyes.

"Jigglypuff, welcome to the island!" Cinccino told the newcomer. "Glad you're here. The rest of the campers are just down the dock."

"Good to know, I'll go over there, then," Jigglypuff said. As she reached the other end of the dock, she waved to everyone. "Hi guys, I'm Jigglypuff! Nice to meet you all!"

"Hi!" said Goomy. "I'd wave to you if I had limbs, but I don't!"

"Right," Jigglypuff said. "I'll note that. Mind if I stand over here?" she asked him, standing by him and Weavile, who didn't pay Jigglypuff much attention.

"Ooh, a pink puffy thing!" said Butterfree distractedly. She immediately zoned out again afterward, not even responding to Togekiss waving in her face.

"That girl is weird," said Togekiss. "Kind of funny, though. She's totally not with us right now, though," she remarked to Flygon and Kabutops, who agreed.

Two more campers climbed up onto the dock. The first was a deer Pokemon, with green fur and beige legs with a yellow flower atop her head. The second was a rather tall yellow and red Pokemon that looked as if it had baggy sleeves covering its arms. Both walked closer to the hosts.

"Nice plane stunt, dumping us all out like that," said the second Pokemon. "Name's Mienfoo. I kind of thought you might be too cheap to afford a plane."

"We, uh, borrowed it," said Blaziken unconvincingly. "Our friend Swanna knows how to pilot, so we let her dump you guys out. It was loads of fun seeing forty Pokemon fall from a plane."

"Wow, your life must be pretty sad if you think watching Pokemon fall from a plane is fun," Mienfoo said with a grin.

Blaziken scowled. "Are you insulting me?"

"You tell me," snickered Mienfoo, walking off as Blaziken looked angry. Cinccino rolled her eyes.

"And what about you, huh? You're Deerling, right?" asked Cinccino to the deer Pokemon standing by the end of the dock, who nodded and walked over toward the hosts.

"Yeah, I'm Deerling," said Deerling to them with a smile. "I came here to win that money so I can become famous and maybe join a professional athletic team. I like to be active."

"Cool, you seem like you've got some aspirations," said Cinccino. "Now let's see who's coming in next."

A puppet popped up from the side of the dock. Cinccino and Blaziken looked at each other uncertainly. Heracross stepped forward and poked the puppet gently. It spun around to reveal a face; two blue eyes with yellow pupils and a mouth letting out a startled scream.

"AAAH! Wait, is this Total Pokemon Island?" asked the blue puppet, regaining his composure. "Sorry, I really wasn't expecting that. I'm Shuppet."

Heracross backed away from Shuppet to go over by Vivillon once more as Shuppet drifted into the crowd and settled next to Natu.

"Welcome to the island," said Natu. "Nice to meet you, I'm Natu."

"And you know that I'm Shuppet," said Shuppet pleasantly. "I'm glad to be here as well. I hope I can make it far, and eventually win, but if not, I hope I can just make friends here. That's partly why I came," Shuppet admitted nervously.

Natu nodded respectfully. "Looks like another camper's coming in now," Natu muttered. "Forty of us, great. This makes the game a lot more difficult."

"Ugh…Blaziken, how many more campers are coming in? I'm getting seriously bored right now," Cinccino said.

"There's eleven more now, and two others have just arrived," Blaziken counted. "So it's actually only nine left after these two."

"Good," said Cinccino."

The two that had arrived on the island were an odd sword that seemed to have a glowing eye; the sword was also hidden behind a strong metal shield, and it was floating, as identified by Shuppet and Froslass, by ghostly power. The second was a short, green flower Pokemon with white petals on her head and her arms ending in pleasant smelling red and blue roses.

"Hey, I'm Roserade," said the flower. "Cool to be here. I'm glad you guys picked me, I guess."

"I am Aegislash, and I shall serve my team well," said the sword Pokemon. "May all of you succeed in your endeavors," he said politely.

"Aegislash and Roserade, great timing," said Cinccino. "We've only got nine left, and it looks like they're swimming this way now."

"Ugh, this is so boring!" complained Noivern. "Can't we speed it up or something?"

"Not in real life, no," said Cinccino. "It's quite sad, I agree. But for the sake of all of the introductions being done properly, we're doing them all at the same pace and not just squeezing them all into a crappy intro montage."

"Getting introduced in a montage would totally suck," said Heracross. "I mean, you'd get, like, no attention at all."

"Yeah, that could be a bit annoying," said Roserade with a shrug. "But hey, I'm not here for screen time, I'm here for a million dollars."

"That's the idea," agreed Jigglypuff.

Another Pokemon clambered onto the dock, shaking himself off quickly. "Man, there could've been SHARKS in that water! I totally could've died!" he yelled. "You guys are CRAZY!"

"Whoa, calm down, Breloom," said Cinccino. "There aren't any sharks in the water—"

"We'll put them there later," Blaziken said with a smirk. Cinccino silenced him with a glare.

"Anyway, there's no sharks in the water, you're just being paranoid," Cinccino said. "Now go over by the others and be a good mushroom thing."

"I'M NOT PARANOID!" Breloom shouted loudly. "Even though everybody says I am, I'm totally not paranoid! I mean, there TOTALLY could have been a wasp in my cereal yesterday, I'm not crazy!"

"Well, you better stop shouting, because I'm getting par_annoyed_! Get it? It's like paranoid and annoyed!" Horsea said. A Kricketot popped out of Cinccino's scarf and started chirping awkwardly. Cinccino smacked the Kricketot away.

Another camper drifted up onto the dock. She appeared to be an odd Pokemon with an enormous mouth sticking out of the back of her head. The black jaw hung there, its teeth gnashing together viciously.

"Hi, I'm—" the newcomer began, but was cut off by loud laughter from one of the campers. Breloom jumped and yelled "WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" and seemed to begin hyperventilating as the laughter became louder. Cinccino and Blaziken located it to be coming from Sudowoodo.

"Ahahahahaha…par_annoyed_, that's priceless!" giggled Sudowoodo. He had tears in his eyes from all of his laughter. "Ahahahaha!"

Horsea even looked surprised that somebody was laughing at her joke (despite the fact that it had been told about half a minute earlier) and seemed to looked a little bit proud. Meanwhile, Herdier had managed to calm down Breloom by telling him that nobody was going to die and he was overreacting.

"Me? Overreacting?!" exclaimed Breloom. "I never overreact!"

The big-jawed Pokemon stepped forward again. "Anyway, I'm—"

"SHARK!" screamed Breloom, running away and diving into the water before remembering he thought it too was infested with sharks, and therefore climbing back onto the dock again and screaming some more.

"Can you go be paranoid about everything somewhere else?" Porygon asked, irritated. "You're making me lose my focus on a very important part in the game."

"I am not paranoid!" declared Breloom huffily.

"Ahem, my name is—" began the big-jawed Pokemon once more before something collided into her, knocking her over. Looking up, she saw what had knocked her over was actually a wobbly red and white bear with very swirly eyes.

"Hi, I'm Spinda," said the bear uncertainly. "Where am I again?"

"The middle of the ocean," snickered Weavile. Kabutops snorted from the back of the crowd. Breloom began talking about how he surely would get eaten by the dangerous giant Inkay that everybody knew lived in the sea, but was silenced by an angry Porygon.

"Anyway, my name is—" the big-jawed Pokemon said again, only to be interrupted by Cinccino.

"Maybe it's best if I introduce you so that you don't continue to get interrupted randomly," said Cinccino. "Everybody, this is Mawile, and she's competing as well.

Mawile nodded gratefully and walked over to the other campers, nudging a confused looking Spinda so that she followed Mawile and found her way to the crowd at last.

An enormous leafy dinosaur Pokemon lumbered his way onto the dock, spreading his four leafy wings wide and shaking his head to get the water off. Several bananas hung from his neck, and the bottom half of his body was brown.

"Hi, I'm Tropius," said Tropius pleasantly. "It's great to meet you all! I hope I can have a good time here on Total Pokemon island!"

"I'm sure you will, big guy, I'm sure you will," said Cinccino with an evil grin. "Over by the others, please."

Tropius settled over by Togekiss, Flygon, and Kabutops. "Nice to meet you, I'm Togekiss," Togekiss said, speaking up.

"I'm Tropius, " said Tropius in a friendly tone to the nearby Pokemon. Gallade nodded and smiled at Tropius, who returned the smile. Froslass looked at Tropius with distaste.

"He looks kind of strong," said Froslass unhappily. "Could be a threat. I'll make sure to eliminate him early."

"KRAW! Are you talking to yourself?" asked Chatot. Froslass glared at him and he turned away from her quickly.

"Only five more to go," said Cinccino. "Looks like two more are arriving together."

A short, spherical cactus Pokemon was the first to make it to the dock. He had long arms with spiky frequently scattered across his body, as well as a yellow flower on top of his head, though his flower was spikier than Deerling's.

The second Pokemon was a tiny white candle with a flickering purple flame. Her yellow eyes looked rather ominous, but she had a friendly expression.

"Hey, I'm Litwick," said the candle. "Glad I got accepted. Without me, you'd be missing out on all the fun."

"Yeah, I bet this place will be loads of fun," said the cactus sarcastically. "You can call me Cacnea. Seriously, though, tell me we're not staying in the crappy cabins."

Cacnea was able to read Cinccino's expression easily enough that he figured they'd be staying in the crappy cabins behind the hosts.

"Oy! A little help getting out of the water!" rudely shouted a short brown dinosaur who appeared to be stuck in the water. "I can't get out with these little stubby arms! Wish I'd have longer arms like Mr. Grumpy-Faced Cactus over there!"

Cacnea gave the dinosaur a noticeably large frown before Blaziken pulled the dino onto the dock. "You're Tyrunt, huh?"

"Yes, I am," said Tyrunt. "I'm here to win, and nobody is stopping me! We all at an understanding about that?"

"Oh, no, it was terribly confusing," Weavile said, rolling her eyes. "Please tell us again."

"Well—"

"I was kidding, shut up," Weavile said. Kabutops and Horsea laughed at Tyrunt, who disappeared into the crowd, glaring at everyone.

A short but rather wide camel climbed out of the water, shaking himself off quickly. "I need to rid myself of all that water, I hate it," he grumbled. "Stupid water."

"Hey, Numel, get over there with the others!" Cinccino said. "You're, like, the second last one here!"

"And whose fault is that? You dumped us out of a freaking plane!" Numel argued. "And I'm a Fire/Ground-type, thank you very much. Doesn't make the trip here very easy."

"Well, you're here. Now go there," said Blaziken, pointing to the others. Numel stood between Deerling and Aegislash, rolling his eyes.

"Now where's Slugma? She's supposed to be the last one here," said Cinccino.

"Um, she's made of lava," said Numel. At Cinccino's confused look, he sighed and continued. "Lava and water. They make steam. She's turning into steam in the middle of your lake."

"Well, that's a problem now, isn't it?" Cinccino said. "Somebody go fetch Slugma so we can wrap up the introductions now!"

"I'll go!" shouted Goomy, diving into the water and wobbling his way through the water. Several minutes later, he came back, carrying a slug made out of lava on his head. He quickly dumped her onto the dock, revealing burn marks on his head.

"Carrying lava on your head is _not_ fun," Goomy said.

"Well, I guess you're a bit _hotheaded_ now, aren't you?" chuckled Horsea. Everyone groaned loudly at her bad joke until Cinccino revealed that Slugma was melting through the dock.

"Blaziken, we have a problem. Put her in a container or something, she's going to burn the whole island," Cinccino said.

Blaziken rushed off and quickly returned with a fishbowl, which he shoved Slugma into, preventing her from burning the dock.

"A fishbowl? Really?" groaned Slugma from inside, her voice echoing inside the fishbowl. "Ugh..well, I'm off to a bad start already, I guess. Thanks for your help back there, Goomy."

"No problem," said Goomy happily.

"Okay, that's everyone," said Cinccino finally. "Everybody, take a quick look around, because everybody you see here is going to be your friends and your foes for the next few weeks. You'll be split into two teams for our first challenge, but for now, we'll let you unpack in the cabins."

"The two cabins on the left will be the girls' cabins for now," said Blaziken. "On the right, the guys' cabins. You get the general idea, right?"

"It's a simple concept, I'm pretty sure everybody could get it," said Porygon.

"Even somebody as dull as yourself," Mienfoo taunted. Blaziken growled menacingly at her, but she merely grinned, satisfied that he could do nothing to harm a competitor.

Blaziken cleared his throat loudly, still glaring at Mienfoo. "Anyway, get your things unpacked and meet us over in the center of camp for your first challenge. You have twenty minutes, so get to it."

The campers scattered and went to their respective cabins, splitting off randomly and chatting with people that they saw.

**000**

**Guys' Cabin #1**

"You are Tyrunt, correct?" asked Aegislash, coming up behind Tyrunt. Tyrunt jumped, frightened, but regained his composure quickly.

"Yeah, I am," Tyrunt said. "What's it to you?"

"Well, you see, sir, you are the Royal Heir Pokemon," said Aegislash. "Therefore, I am bound my by honor to serve you, as has been done in my family for generations. We serve the royal heir."

Tyrunt stared blankly at Aegislash for a while. "Okaaaay," he said, still staring awkwardly. "Thank you?"

"My pleasure, sir," said Aegislash, floating off quickly, leaving Tyrunt to wonder what exactly was going on.

"Hm," thought Tyrunt. "Maybe I can use this to my advantage…"

"What if my bed is infested with termites?" panicked Breloom beside Tyrunt. "I've heard rumors that termites can eat your brains out if you're not careful!"

"Of course they can," said Numel with a grin, obviously enjoying how gullible Breloom was. "But watch out for the ants even more, they can eat your fingers off."

Numel chuckled as Breloom looked horrified, scurrying away from the bed he was currently standing by. Shuppet and Natu sat together on a different bunk.

"So, I guess we're kind of friends, right?" asked Shuppet awkwardly. "I mean, you think so, don't you?"

"Yes, of course, we can work together," Natu said, a bit tired. "Are you satisfied now?"

"Well, yeah."

Flygon, Gallade, and Tropius all gathered fairly close around a different section of the cabin. "So, guys, I have an idea," Gallade said as they all unpacked. "Since we all seem pretty cool and I think we could all work together, how about we form an alliance if we're all on the same team?"

"Oh, that sounds great!" Tropius exclaimed. "I was worried that I wouldn't be able to get an alliance, but I guess this takes care of the problem."

"That's if we're all on the same team, keep that in mind," pointed out Flygon."Anyway, it can't hurt to try. Go team!"

Gallade and Tropius let out quiet cheers so that the others wouldn't suspect anything. Nobody else seemed to pay them much attention.

**000**

**Girls' Cabin #1**

"So, this is pretty exciting, right?" asked Deerling to everyone else in her cabin. "I mean, we all have a chance to win a million dollars now!"

"Oh, yes, it's thrilling," drawled Noivern. "Now why don't you shut up while we unpack?"

"Fine, I'm just trying to lighten the mood," said Deerling, frowning. Ditto flopped up on top of the bottom bunk and started snoring immediately.

"Somebody must've been tired," said Litwick. "She's out cold."

"Who's cold?" asked Butterfree vaguely. Everyone just simply stared at Butterfree for a while before resuming their conversations. Unfortunately, their conversations were so rudely interrupted by the loud blast of an obnoxious air horn.

"CAMPERS! IIIIIIT'S CHALLENGE TIME!" boomed Cinccino's voice from the loudspeakers, ringing throughout camp. "I DON'T CARE IF WE DIDN'T EVEN FILM ALL OF THE CABINS, OUR SHOW IS RUNNING LATE! GET YOUR BUTTS TO THE CENTER OF CAMP NOW!"

"Oh, fantastic," drawled Minun. "Torture time."

**000**

Boom! Chapter one is a bit lengthy, but we're progressing fairly quickly now after this. You'll get used to the cast after a while, even I'm not totally used to them yet.

But this'll be fun! Stay tuned to Total Pokemon Island for more! What could the hosts have in store for these poor campers? Something they're not going to like very much.

Next time: The campers take the good old dive...but seeing as that's not original or really all that satisfying, the hosts add their own original twist! Stay tuned for more!

-Seedot


	2. Episode 2: The Leap of Fails

Hey everyone, Seedot is back with an all new episode of Total Pokemon Island! This time, somebody will be flung from the island, as well as new teams and a whole bunch of drama. Before every episode, I'll be posting poll results for the favorite characters to win so you can see who the 'most worthy' characters are right now.

The results:

2 Votes-Natu and Shuppet

1 Vote-Gallade, Sudowoodo, Heracross, Crawdaunt, Goomy, Herdier, Aegislash, Togekiss, Horsea, Noctowl, Slugma, Flaaffy, Noivern, and Breloom

No Votes :'( -Plusle, Numel, Fletchling, Flygon, Tropius, Chatot, Porygon, Timburr, Tyrunt, Cacnea, Roserade, Minun, Weavile, Deerling, Ditto, Litwick, Vivillon, Spinda, Froslass, Mawile, Mienfoo, Butterfree, Jigglypuff, and Kabutops

If you would like to change up who's winning in the poll, because I do take it into account when writing, then vote! It's open, and you can view the results by yourself at any time.

So, let's get to the main event:

**000**

**Dock of Shame**

_Cinccino: Last time, on Total Pokemon Island, forty Pokemon were brought in to compete here on this show against each other to win the grand prize: one million dollars. Only one out of these twenty guys and twenty girls can take home that prize, and today the first camper will be sent home! Who will it be? Find out this time, right here, right now, on TOTAL! POKEMON! ISLAND!_

_*cue Total Drama theme*_

**000**

"I love that new announcer feature we added," Cinccino said to Blaziken. "Now we can restate the events of the previous episode without those poor viewers having to read through all those words!"

"How convenient," drawled Blaziken. "Am I supposed to care about this?"

"No, you can go on and be your own boring self now," said Cinccino, grinning as Blaziken glared at her and stormed off. "Anyway, my fantastic viewers out there—"

"Flattery will get you nowhere!" called Blaziken from off-screen.

"I beg to differ!" shouted Cinccino back. "ANYWAY, it's challenge time for the campers, but before we do that, there's an announcement I need to make to them. Let's see what the campers have been doing in the meantime!"

**000**

**Camp Wallahahahanamookywaka**

"Where are the hosts?" wondered Mawile aloud. "They said there was an announcement."

"Well, yeah, they're probably just late or something," said Deerling. "I'm sure they'll be arriving any minute now, we'll just have to wait."

"Ugh, I hate waiting," groaned Minun. "Plusle, go fetch me a drink or something. It's hot out here!"

"That's 'cause I'm out here!" Horsea cackled as Plusle, looking unhappy, walked off to the cafeteria to retrieve a drink. A Kricketot popped out of the grass, but Horsea blasted it with a forceful blast of water, looking rather pleased with herself.

"Boo," Numel booed loudly. "You suck."

"You suck more!" said Horsea desperately.

Numel rolled his eyes and leaned against the fountain in the center of camp. Glancing into the fountain, he saw a mass of coins at the bottom. He dug his leg in and pulled out a bunch of jingling coins, hiding them and whistling innocently.

"Is that like a wishing well?" exclaimed Vivillon. "Ohhhh, I love wishing wells!" she said loudly, dumping her purse full of money into the fountain. Numel noticed all of her papery dollars dissolving in the water. He shook his head.

"I pity those people who throw dollars into wishing wells," Numel said. "And then I realize that they might have kids in the future who waste their money too. What's the world coming to?"

"Oh, I'll tell you what the world's coming to!" Mawile exclaimed. "It's all a conspiracy, I tell you! The dumb people in the world aren't really dumb, they're actually evil masterminds who are trying to take over the world without us 'smart' people noticing!"

"I'm going to choose to categorize you as a 'dumb person' now," grunted Numel, turning away from her. Mawile was unsure of whether to look offended or complimented.

"Everything is a conspiracy, I just know it!" she said under her breath.

Spinda danced out of her cabin, flopping onto her face as soon as she was outside. Sudowoodo flopped out as his as well and crashed into Spinda as she tried to get up.

"Oh, sorry!" said Sudowoodo. "I guess my ninja skills weren't active right now because I didn't see you there!"

"I guess not," Spinda said, looking more dazed than ever. She giggled weirdly. "It's okay, the lighting truffles know what to do! Don't you think so?" she asked, a distant look in her eyes as she looked to Sudowoodo for an answer.

"I…er…could you possibly remind me what a lightning truffle is?" Sudowoodo asked hopefully. Spinda nodded her head vigorously.

"Oh yes! They're very smart creatures that buzz around your head at night and eat your dreams! But don't worry, they fight off toxic blueberries!" she said at Sudowoodo's frightened look.

Sudowoodo walked away awkwardly, muttering odd things about 'lightning truffles' and 'toxic blueberries,' making Porygon, who was nearby, wonder about his sanity.

"I'm getting tired of waiting for the hosts," growled Noivern. "Let's g—"

She was cut off as Spinda accidentally fell into her, giggling weirdly. Noivern pushed the confused bear off of her and wondered why she had signed up for this crazy show again.

Cinccino and Blaziken then stepped out from behind a cabin and revealed themselves to the campers, all of whom stared at them for a while except Porygon and Spinda, who were both distracted.

"So, campers, as I previously announced, it is indeed challenge time," announced Cinccino, clasping her hands together. "But before we do that, a well-known feature of shows such as these that we can't deny the viewers! Everybody, that's our new confessional booth!" finished Cinccino, pointing toward the outhouse.

"Confessional…booth?" asked Shuppet, puzzled.

"Yes! Inside the outhouse is a camera—" Cinccino started, but was interrupted rudely.

"Aw, that's just sick!" Herdier said. "You FILM us in the outhouse?"

Plusle, who had just returned with Minun's drink, shuddered. "I was just in there," he muttered, shivering.

"Well, that's disturbing," said Numel. "Very, very, highly disturbing."

"SHUT UP!" yelled Cinccino, silencing everyone. "As I was saying, there's a camera in the outhouse! It is in there for you to confess your thoughts and feelings alone in privacy! We do not watch you using the bathroom!"

"Oh, that's a relief," Herdier sighed. "Because that's just messed up."

"I will allow you time to use the confessional now to reveal any thoughts and feelings you have about the island and your fellow campers already," said Cinccino. "Now get in there and do some confessing!"

The campers shrugged and began to file into the confessional to confess some of their thoughts.

**000**

**"I believe that allying myself with the royal heir is a good idea," said Aegislash calmly. "Not only shall I serve him, he will indirectly serve me. With this alliance, I have doubled my power in the game when it comes to elimination ceremonies."**

**He set down his shield beside him. "Of course, that's if we're on the same team. I have to hope that we are."**

**000**

**"Well, at least I know I have some privacy in here," said Herdier. "Anyway, I'm not going to lie. There's not much to the place, and I'm a bit disappointed. But some of the people here seem to be okay, so I'm just going to go with it for now and get to know everyone."**

**000**

**"Yeah, I'm going to be brutally honest here," Weavile said. "This place sucks. The sooner I get out of here, the better. But the only way I'm going is with that money."**

**000**

**"This place is okay, I guess," Ditto said uncertainly. "I'm not impressed by the camp very much, but who knows, maybe the rest of the island is actually really cool! I'm going to keep a positive attitude and think happy thoughts in the meantime."**

**Ditto smiled. "I'll just think about dancing Kyurems, it always cheers me up."**

**000**

**"I really don't want to be here, and by that I mean the island, and more specifically, this confessional. It reeks in here," Cacnea said. "I probably won't be using this too much."**

**000**

**"Aw, yeah! I have a shot at one million dollars, baby! This tree who's not actually a real tree is gonna win!" Sudowoodo said, striking a ninja pose. He was unfortunately unbalanced and toppled over backwards. "Ow."**

**000**

**"I'm just going to come clean here," said Roserade. "I didn't actually come for the money, really. I came to find a boyfriend. I just want to find romance to feel all fulfilled and whatever. Anyway, the million dollars is a big bonus."**

**000**

**"I really—KRAW—hate that I keep squawking—KRAW—so randomly!" said Chatot miserably. "I just hope that people—KRAW—don't find out that I sometimes instinctively—KRAW—repeat things."**

**000**

**Timburr stared into the camera, shifting his log with his hand uncomfortably. He finally just opened the door and left.**

**000**

**"I have a bit of strategy worked out," Natu said. "Several Pokemon on the island don't look like very strong players. If I get any of the weaker ones on my team, I'll strike up an alliance with them. They'll probably be desperate enough to join, seeing as most others probably won't want them, and then we'll have more power to make it far."**

**Natu smiled slightly. "This gives benefits to everyone else in my alliance, too, of course. Let's just hope that things work out properly."**

**000**

**"What's my plan for the game?" said Froslass to herself. "I don't really have any major plans, really. But I can use my powers to my advantage. Ice/Ghost-type is a deadly combination," Froslass said warningly. "If anyone messes with me, it's not going to end well for them." She laughed coldly.**

**000**

**"I feel a bit dizzy and lightheaded in here," Spinda said, wobbling. "Then again, I feel like that everywhere!"**

**000**

**"I'm just going to have to play the game based on whatever I'm given," Noivern said. "It involves luck to get the right team, and I'll need teammates to back me up in voting ceremonies. I'll play carefully, just like I always do."**

**Noivern sneered at the camera. "Of course, if anyone gets in my way, they're not going to get any mercy."**

**000**

**"This show seems okay, I guess," said Togekiss. "I'll give it a shot. I feel like the challenges are probably going to be pretty wicked, though. I just get one of those feelings from these hosts."**

**000**

**"What happens when there's a camera and a toilet? There's a con****_flush_****onal!" chuckled Horsea. She sighed and looked down.**

**"Okay, that was bad, even for me." A Kricketot popped out of the toilet. Horsea screamed.**

**000**

**"I really hate this place," Minun said. "But I do have Plusle, and he's a helpful assistant. All I need is him to survive," she said, smiling darkly. "I make the plans, he does the dirty work."**

**000**

**"Yeah, I really don't like it here," said Porygon. "That's pretty obvious, though, nobody really ****_does_**** seem to like it here. Anyway, this is the only real place where I can get away from those other weird Pokemon."**

**000**

**Numel yawned loudly and stared at the camera with an expression of pure boredom. "There's seriously nothing to do here," he said, yawning again. "The fact that I haven't slept for a solid two days isn't helping me feel better. I probably had too much coffee."**

**000**

**"I'm really hoping that Minun and I get put on separate teams," said Plusle, folding his arms. "I mean, she's so bossy! Whenever I want to do something, she's always there to ruin it for me."**

**000**

**"I've got Aegislash on my side," Tyrunt said. "I was a bit unsure about what the hell he was talking about, but according to this," Tyrunt held up a Pokedex, grinning, "Tyrunt is the Royal Heir Pokemon. What do you know?"**

**000**

**"I don't know what'll happen," Fletchling said with a shrug. "I go with the flow and do whatever I need to."**

**000**

**"Well, this is a cool feature," said Tropius, smiling. "Except that it's in the outhouse. I have no idea who in their right mind would put a confessional in an outhouse."**

**000**

**"Yeah, I've got a pretty good shot at winning and all," said Heracross confidently. "I mean, everybody knows not to mess with the cool guys like me, and I'm a tough athlete anyway."**

**000**

**"I have no idea what to expect," Goomy said, his face showing mixed emotions. "Shows like this will always do the unexpected!"**

**A bunch of confetti rained down on top of Goomy. "Like that, I wasn't expecting that," said Goomy quietly, looking at all the confetti. "Wow, pretty colors."**

**000**

**"I came on this show to get some attention," said Kabutops with a shrug. "Nobody ever notices me back home. I guess I'm always just in the background, but I plan on changing that here. I'm going to win this, no matter who tries to stop me!"**

**000**

**"I have nothing to really say in here," said Deerling, peeking in and ducking out almost immediately.**

**000**

**"I sure hope I can win a million dollars," Flaaffy said, playing with the orb on the end of her tail. "I don't exactly come from a rich background, so it could sure help my family if I won."**

**She smiled to herself. "Not to mention a few of the guys here…well, we'll see how it goes," she said with a giggle.**

**000**

**"Well, I have to say that I—" Litwick began before she realized that her flame had set the confessional on fire. "Well, fuck."**

**The confessional door flew open and a Hariyama intern dumped a bucket of water into the confessional, putting out the fire and soaking Litwick. "I hate my life," she groaned.**

**000**

**"Arr, this show be strange," Crawdaunt said, looking around the confessional suspiciously. "I haven't had much experience with this here type of, uh, competition. Aye, it'll be like walking with a peg leg."**

**Crawdaunt stared blankly at the camera. "Nobody gets simple pirate expressions anymore," he sighed.**

**000**

**"I plan on just having fun while I'm here," said Mienfoo. "Yeah, I'll obviously compete and all that, but I'm not really going to stress myself out. I'm just playing for the entertainment aspect."**

**000**

**Noctowl bumped her head on the way into the confessional. She swore quietly and then stepped inside. "Well, I'm not really having a blast," she said. "But then again, with luck like mine, it's hard to even enjoy yourself at all. I'm hoping I just don't almost get myself killed while I'm here."**

**Noctowl sighed, sounding rather tired. "Even when I was in the girls' cabin, I got the bed with the broken springs and the lumpy mattress. See what I'm saying?"**

**000**

**"I suppose things could be worse here," said Jigglypuff positively. "Not that that's saying much for the island itself, but I guess it's something. Wonder what the challenge will be."**

**000**

**"Ooh, I love it here!" exclaimed Vivillon. "There's wishing wells, pretty fountains, trees, and some cool people here! Oh, and apparently there's lightning truffles! That's what Spinda told me!"**

**000**

**"I guess this place is okay," said Flygon with a shrug. "I mean, the island itself isn't exactly a paradise, but I've met some cool people, and I might score an alliance pretty soon."**

**000**

**"I really hope this island isn't infested with finger-eating ants," panicked Breloom. "I like my fingers, they're very useful!"**

**000**

**"I get the feeling nobody takes my warnings about the dumb Pokemon conspiracy seriously," Mawile said, shaking her head. "But that's okay, they're bound to believe the government fraud conspiracy!"**

**000**

**The Hariyama intern placed Slugma, still inside her fishbowl, into the confessional. "Well, this sucks," said Slugma. "I'm stuck in a fishbowl, there's not really much you can do inside of one. Oh well, I hope things get better here soon or I might be tempted to quit."**

**000**

**"I'm a little creeped out by things here," admitted Gallade. "Sure, back home I attracted a bunch of looks from all the girls, but nobody here can resist staring at me! I don't like being constantly looked at!"**

**Gallade sighed. "Good looks are a curse."**

**000**

**Butterfree stared at the wall, extremely focused on a single spot. She finally noticed the camera after about a minute. "Oh, hello."**

**000**

**"So, I guess I might as well try to win while I'm here," said Shuppet, smiling. "I never expected to be picked, but I sure am glad I was! I hope I get a good team, too."**

**000**

"Okay, that's everybody," said Cinccino as Shuppet floated out of the confessional. 'Now that you've all seen our fantastic and fairly interesting new confessional feature, it's time to split all you campers into two teams."

"We decided to name the teams after two mascots we were able to afford," said Blaziken, nodding to Cinccino. "So, without further ado, our first team is…Herdier, Noivern, Slugma, Timburr, Ditto, Roserade, Mienfoo, Porygon, Gallade, Tropius, Heracross, Deerling, Plusle, Numel, Flaaffy, Flygon, Togekiss, Horsea, Vivillon, and Goomy."

The Pokemon who had been called for the first team took a moment to glance around at their new teammates. Most of them seemed satisfied.

**000**

**"Yes! Minun's on a different team!" exclaimed Plusle. "I don't have to get bossed around all day anymore!"**

**000**

**"Guess who miraculously was able to get most of his alliance members on the same team?" said Gallade to himself, smiling. "I got Tropius, Flygon, and we're bringing in Togekiss, too! It's just a shame that Kabutops is on the other team. She was cool."**

**000**

**"There goes my hopes for an alliance," said Kabutops with folded arms. "I guess I'm playing this game the hard way."**

**000**

**"I'm on the same team as the lame seahorse and the fishbowl slug," Porygon said. "Their odds of staying in are close to none."**

**000**

"Seeing as most of you now know what your team is, we'll announce the other team anyway for those stupid people out there who couldn't figure it out," said Cinccino. "The second team consists of Cacnea, Crawdaunt, Kabutops, Fletchling, Froslass, Noctowl, Minun, Spinda, Sudowoodo, Aegislash, Shuppet, Tyrunt, Mawile, Butterfree, Litwick, Natu, Chatot, Jigglypuff, Weavile, and Breloom."

The second team looked around and seemed to try to remember all of the other members now with them. Shuppet and Natu exchanged a smile, while Tyrunt walked over by Aegislash, grinning confidently.

"Confessional time while you can," said Blaziken, pointing to the outhouse. "But before that, team mascots! Team one, you are now known as the Dreadful Diancies!"

A large Diancie mascot was brought out by a Lucario intern and set by the first team. Blaziken tossed a flag to Herdier, which the dog caught and held up to show a dark green flag with a Diancie face on it.

Herdier grinned and waved the Diancie flag as the Dreadful Diancies all looked at their new mascot. Numel groaned. "Dreadful, really? You didn't have any other better adjectives?"

"Dumb?" suggested Blaziken.

"Dead," said Cinccino, nodding with approval. Numel groaned again and ignored them.

**000**

**"I guess our team is 'dreadful' now," said Numel. "This is simply great, I can't wait to see what they give the other team," he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.**

**000**

**"Hey, we were stuck between 'Devious Diancies' and 'Dreadful Diancies,'" said Cinccino. "We chose the one that sounded worse to annoy the campers. That's just the kind of people we are."**

**000**

"What does that make us? Horrific?" Weavile asked the hosts, raising an eyebrow.

"Actually, that's pretty much accurate," Blaziken said, pulling out the next mascot, a large Hoopa. He tossed a bright red flag with a Hoopa face over to Aegislash, who waved it high so everyone could say. "You're the Horrific Hoopas."

"You've got to be kidding me," Weavile groaned. "I hate this show and we haven't even done any challenges."

"No, the challenges are the worst part," said Blaziken, grinning. "Apart from the inevitable drama that we know will come with them. Anyway, Cinccino and I have decided to be a bit nice for now and allow you to get to know your teammates for a little while. Chat, fight, do whatever the heck you want. Just meet back here in an hour."

"One last thing. The Diancies' cabins are now the ones on your right, while the Hoopas will have the cabins to your left. You may grab your possessions and switch cabins now if necessary," Cinccino informed the campers. Several of the campers scuttled off to grab their things and switch to their proper cabins.

**000**

**"Yeah, my team's terrific!" Sudowoodo cheered. "Except our title says we're horrific! But we're totally not!"**

**000**

**"Looks like I can't depend on Plusle, he's on the other team," Minun said, frowning. "What a shame. I was considering bringing him with me to the finals, but now we're against each other."**

**000**

**"Well, my team's okay," said Jigglypuff. "Most of them seem a little…grumpy, though. Especially that Cacnea guy, he's a real downer."**

**000**

**"The only good thing that comes from teamwork is the fact that I'm less likely to be voted off if I just do something," grunted Cacnea. "Because my team sucks. We have Butterfree and Breloom, could it be any worse?"**

**He paused for a moment to contemplate this. "Okay, well, we don't have Horsea," he said at last. "That's a plus."**

**000**

**Ditto flopped into the confessional. "Well, I suppose I—" she broke off randomly. "I have no idea what I was about to say there. I'm just going to leave now."**

**000**

**"The other's team's probably making a conspiracy to eliminate all of my team members, one by one," Mawile said. "It looks like it's my duty to stop them."**

**000**

**"You know what happens when you mix me and a team with 'dreadful' in its name?" Horsea asked, beginning a joke.**

**"An accurate description of you," snorted Numel from outside. Horsea screamed as the Kricketot popped out of the toilet, laughing.**

**"You've gotta get material from this guy. Comedy gold," laughed the Kricketot, popping back into the toilet. Horsea looked disturbed.**

**000**

**"I guess with a team like this, I can—" Deerling said, walking into the confessional only to see a laughing Kricketot in the toilet. She walked back out and closed the door slowly.**

**000**

"So, we're on the same team now! We can, like, form a team inside of our team!" Shuppet said excitedly to Natu, who seemed to be desperately trying to block out Shuppet as he read a magazine.

"If you mean an alliance, sure," Natu said. "Now can you leave me to read in peace?"

Shuppet looked a little put out but did as he was asked, floating up to the bunk above Natu. Looking out through the cabin window, he saw Litwick and Jigglypuff talking outside.

**000**

**"I like my team," said Shuppet honestly. "I've got a group of Pokemon with varying strengths to help with every challenge! And besides that, I've got my friend Natu, and that Litwick girl is kind of cute, too…" Shuppet drifted into his own thoughts, leaving the camera to film him awkwardly.**

**Shuppet snapped back to reality, and looked back at the camera. "Please don't air the last part," he said nervously.**

**000**

**A Cleffa intern was seen cleaning out the toilet. She pulled out a Kricketot and tossed him out of the confessional. "I have no idea how half the stuff in here gets in here," she muttered, pulling out a box of crackers and a lump of clay.**

**000**

"So, you seem pretty normal compared to most of the other people here," said Litwick. "Do you have an alliance yet?"

"No, I don't," replied Jigglypuff. "It's the first challenge, how bad could it be?"

"Very. The hosts will probably give us something really bad the first day, probably hoping to take out a few extra people if they can," said Litwick. "I think we should ally. If our teams loses the challenge and we're alone, we've pretty much got targets on our backs."

"Well, all right, if you think so," said Jigglypuff uncertainly.

**000**

**"Am I relieved that I'm not alone in facing the competition? Of course. Am I relieved that now more people will probably try to tear apart my alliance because I have double the power? No, I'm not," said Jigglypuff. "I've got to keep my alliance with Litwick secret for now."**

**000**

**"That was a lot easier than expected," said Litwick with a shrug. "Jigglypuff seems like she'll be good enough to keep with me. We can probably last a while."**

**000**

"Hey there, big guy!" Ditto called to Tropius, who was standing by the Diancies' cabin with Flygon, Gallade, and Togekiss. "How you doing?"

"Uh…good," said Tropius awkwardly. He had been trying to help Gallade talk Togekiss into the alliance a moment earlier before Ditto had showed up.

Ditto smiled brightly. "Good to hear. I wonder what kinda stuff those hosts are cooking up for us!"

"Yeah…" said Tropius. "I'm curious a bit as well."

"Well, see ya! Goomy and Slugma are calling me over!" shouted Ditto, flopping off in the direction of Goomy and Slugma, who had been calling her over as she had said.

"So, Togekiss, do you want to join?" continued Gallade, ignoring the interruption caused by Ditto.

"I don't see why not. It benefits all of us, and besides, we all seem like we're strong players, and I feel as if you're all dependable," said Togekiss. "So yeah, we can work together."

"Great," said Gallade. "Then we've got an alliance of four, which is probably one of the strongest here on our team. Most of the others don't look likely to work together, so I think we've got a good shot at keeping our alliance together."

"Mhm," agreed Flygon quietly.

Little did the newly formed alliance know, Noivern had heard them and decided to eavesdrop on the whole thing.

**000**

**"Well, well, well," said Noivern, obviously pleased with herself. "An alliance. Maybe I can use this bit of knowledge to my advantage.**

**"If I tell the rest of the team that those four have an alliance, the rest of the team will tear them apart," Noivern said. "It's strategic. If one alliance has too much voting power, one of them is bound to go. Of course, when I can blackmail them with this sort of thing, why not wait to do so?"**

**Noivern cackled meanly and stared into the camera. "Nobody is winning this but me."**

**000**

Timburr, who had seen Noivern spying on the others, was facing an internal conflict himself. He was unsure of what to do because he had no one to tell, but he wanted the alliance to be weakened as well…

Timburr decided to hold off on the information for now and possibly use it to his own advantage later.

**000**

**Timburr shrugged passively and started doodling on his log.**

**000**

"What is it that you guys wanted?" asked Ditto happily as she reached Goomy and Slugma's spot behind the other Diancies' cabin.

"We want you to join our alliance," said Slugma, her voice echoing inside of her fishbowl, which seemed to ignore her, as she frowned right after speaking. Goomy smiled in a friendly manner at Ditto, and she smiled back.

"Sure thing," she said. "The more friends, the better!"

**000**

**"I like that philosophy," said Ditto. "Although it makes everybody I know say 'Oh Ditto, you're too optimistic. You should really get mad at people sometimes.' But then I'm like 'Nah, being mad at people is boring,' and they're all like 'You're weird, Ditto.'"**

**Ditto wobbled around in front of the camera. "Who cares about being weird when you're a happy, squishy blob of fun, though?"**

**000**

**"Ditto is pretty coo—" Goomy began before the loudspeakers rang with Cinccino's voice.**

**"CAMPERS! IIIIT'S OFFICIALLY CHALLENGE TIME! GET YOUR BUTTS TO THE CLIFF! YOU'LL KNOW WHERE IT IS, JUST LOOK AROUND WHEN YOU'RE OUTSIDE! MEET US AT THE TOP OF THE CLIFF, PRONTO!"**

**"Ow. I wish I could cover my ears, but I don't have any," said Goomy. "Actually, I don't have any hands to cover my ears with, either. That's a teeny bit of a problem."**

**000**

All forty campers were gathered in the center of camp as they began to look around for the cliff that Cinccino had announced that they should go to. As soon as she saw it, Flaaffy pointed up toward a large, jutting cliff on one side of the island.

"That's the cliff they were talking about," she said. "We should go there."

"Great, let's go," agreed Herdier, and as he walked past, he brushed by Flaaffy again, making her slightly blush once more. Herdier and Flaaffy looked at each other awkwardly.

Herdier opened his mouth, "S—" but was immediately cut off by Sudowoodo flying directly into him.

"Sorry, dude! I just flew into you!" Sudowoodo shouted. Herdier got up, groaning. "I noticed," Herdier replied, wincing as he rubbed the spot where Sudowoodo had slammed into him.

**000**

**"I really need to practice my ninja moves when there's not people around," said Sudowoodo. "For some reason, I always end up hitting somebody. Could it be that I'm inexperienced and not an actual ninja?"**

**Sudowoodo pondered this for a second. "Nah."**

**000**

The campers began their long trek out of camp and in the general direction of the cliff, where they were met by Cinccino and Blaziken at the very base of the cliff.

"Welcome, campers," said Blaziken. "Your first challenge is…actually, let's wait to get to the top of the cliff. It's more dramatic when we announce it up there."

The campers groaned as they began the climb up the cliff. Cinccino and Blaziken summoned a Spoink intern when the campers weren't looking and teleported to the top of the cliff.

**000**

"Whew, this is a really long climb," panted Roserade as the campers were about halfway up the cliff. "I wonder if they'd allow us to rest."

"It's not that bad," Froslass said. "Just keep moving."

"Says the one who's floating the whole way," said Roserade, raising her eyebrows. Froslass glared at her and scowled but made no attempt to stop and floated away quickly. Noctowl perched beside Roserade.

"I wonder what they're having us do at the top," said Noctowl. "Hopefully not anything too bad."

"KRAW! Too bad!" repeated Chatot. Everybody turned to stare at him, and Chatot covered his beak in embarrassment.

**000**

**"This is exactly what I—KRAW—was hoping wouldn't happen," said Chatot, looking a bit flustered. "Sometimes I can't—KRAW—resist the natural urge to—KRAW—repeat somebody's words."**

**000**

"Yeah, climbing. I guess it's 'too bad,'" said Weavile mockingly. "Keep moving, parrot."

"Don't call me—KRAW—ah, forget it," said Chatot, flying away from Weavile and Noctowl. Roserade and Noctowl got back up and continued their walk up the side of the cliff.

"At least we're not climbing th' other side o' the cliff, matey," Crawdaunt said to Kabutops gratefully. "Arr, that'd be one hell of a climb."

"Yeah, it would be," Kabutops agreed. "But man, this is still really exhausting."

**000**

Tyrunt was sitting on Aegislash's shield as Aegislash carried him up the cliff. "Whoo, go Aegislash!" cheered Tyrunt. "You're awesome, dude."

"Thank you, sir."

**000**

**"That guy is fucking awesome," said Tyrunt, grinning broadly.**

**000**

**"The royal heir asks quite unusual things," admitted Aegislash. "But if he wishes me to carry him up a cliff, I shall do so."**

**000**

"What if we fall of the cliff? I bet I'd fall down the hill and roll through some poison ivy, and then land in that pool at the base of the cliff and be eaten by a giant sea monster! And then the sea monster would digest me!" Breloom said.

"You're scared of being digested?" asked Cacnea, raising an eyebrow.

"Y—no," said Breloom, stopping himself. Cacnea smirked as Breloom walked ahead, looking very flustered and muttering about the terrors of digestion.

Porygon was the first to reach the top of the cliff, having teleported there before even Cinccino and Blaziken reached it. He was occupied with a video game. "Do we win some sort of prize if we get up the cliff faster than the others?" he asked halfheartedly.

"No, you don't," said Cinccino. "And teleporting is lame. We want to see you suffer by climbing."

"You teleported. Do you consider yourselves to be lame," asked Porygon, looking up from his game with a smirk. "I think it's fairly accurate."

"I'm sorely tempted to push you off this cliff. Unfortunately, I can't because of my contract, that stupid piece of paper," muttered Cinccino angrily. Porygon looked away, seeming to be quite satisfied.

Shuppet and Natu were climbing, side by side. Shuppet looked over at Natu, seeming to be quite confused. "Hey, Natu, if you can teleport. Why don't you just reach the top of the cliff that way?"

"You can't teleport," said Natu. "How is it fair if I leave you behind while I wait at the top? I wouldn't appreciate it if somebody did that to me."

"Wow. You're…really cool," said Shuppet.

**000**

**"That Natu guy is really nice," said Shuppet, smiling. "I'm glad I was able to find a friend, and he's already proven himself to be a good friend in less than a day."**

**000**

After a while, everybody had reached the top of the cliff, most of them completely out of breath. Cinccino, Blaziken, Porygon, and the Spoink intern waited at the top of the cliff for them.

"Okay, congratulations on making it up here, everyone," said Cinccino. "That takes some work."

Numel simply groaned and fell over onto his side. "I'm never walking that much in a single stretch again," he moaned.

"Anyway, it's time to explain your challenge," said Blaziken. "As you can see, at the bottom of the cliff is a nicely sized pool. You will jump off the cliff—"

"You're trying to kill us?" exclaimed Mawile. "I knew it, it was a conspiracy the whole time!"

"Shut up," snapped Blaziken. "There's a POOL at the bottom of the cliff, which you will jump into, and in the process, you will _live_," he said, putting emphasis on the last word for Mawile, who did not look reassured.

"Let's just say that the team that has more members jump gets an advantage," said Cinccino. "Each team gets a point for every members that jumps off the cliff, regardless of whether they hit the ground or the pool. I'd recommend the pool."

"So, without further ado, a demonstration for you," said Blaziken, shoving the Spoink intern off the side of the cliff. The Spoink intern screamed in fear as he fell all the way down the cliff and landed with a splash in the pool.

"That would award his team one point if he was competing," said Cinccino. "However, if you choose not to compete, you wear the Torchic Hat of Cowardice, because you're a cowardly chicken and a loser."

"We get to be chickens like the big one over there?" snickered Mienfoo, nodding to Blaziken. "I think I'd rather hit the ground than be like him."

"You better watch your back," growled Blaziken. Mienfoo smirked at his angered look.

Cinccino pulled out a coin. "Now, each team will pick a side of the coin. If their side lands face up, they have to dive first. Hoopas, what side would you like?"

"TAILS! TAILS! Heads will always make you end up losing, according to my cousin!" shouted Breloom. "Besides, I'd rather lose my tail than my head!"

Everybody gave Breloom a weird look.

**000**

**"So, I guess apparently you don't lose your head or your tail when you lose the coin flip," Breloom said awkwardly. "Figures. My cousin said that I would."**

**000**

"Okay, the Hoopas have tails, meaning that the Diancies have heads," said Cinccino, flipping the coin in the air. The coin unfortunately soared over the cliff's edge and landed in the pool below.

"Well, that was an epic _fall_! Get it? I said, fall, not fail, because the coin _fell_!" Horsea said, laughing. "Good one, am I right?"

Numel booed her loudly, and a certain Kricketot popped out of the pool at the bottom of the cliff and started chirping awkwardly again.

**000**

**"Way to kill the mood, people," said Horsea unhappily. "Way to go."**

**000**

"No, Horsea, no," said Cinccino, shaking her head. "Please stop the bad puns. Now anyway, I'm going to force your team to go first because I don't like you."

Everybody on the Diancies groaned and glared at Horsea, who gulped fearfully. Flygon stepped forward before things could go downhill. "I'll dive first," he said, leaping from the cliff and soaring aerodynamically downward, where he landed with a satisfying splash in the pool and scoring the Diancies a point.

"That's one point to the Diancies," Blaziken said.

A loud squawk sounded from the crowd. "KRAW! Diancies! KRAW!" screeched Chatot, before covering his beak again.

**000**

**"GAH! Why do I have to—KRAW—keep repeating things at inconvenient—KRAW—times?" groaned Chatot.**

**000**

"I think something's wrong with that bird," Kabutops whispered to Crawdaunt.

"Aye, he be a parrot. Repeats what ye say," Crawdaunt explained. "It's a natural instinct fer the lad, it is."

"That's gotta be weird," said Kabutops sympathetically. "Still, that's funny."

"Yeah, I'm going to go now," said Horsea awkwardly. "Bye." She dived off the side of the cliff and plunged into the water close to Flygon, who gave her an approving nod.

"Nice work," he complimented her. Horsea beamed at him.

**000**

**"That's got to be the first time in about six years that somebody's complimented me!" Horsea exclaimed. "Took them long enough."**

**000**

"Ugh, I want to jump, but I can't," Slugma said. "I'm kind of stuck in a fishbowl. A little help here?"

"I'd help you, but I still have no limbs," Goomy said apologetically. "Sorry."

"Aw, you have no lambs?" asked Vivillon, mishearing Goomy. "That's so sad! I would let you borrow one of mine if you want to!"

"Er," began Goomy before Vivillon shoved Flaaffy into his face.

"What the what?" spluttered Flaaffy.

**000**

**"Okay, what just happened there?" Flaaffy asked with a blank stare. "Did Vivillon just make me hug Goomy?"**

**000**

**"I always thought Flaaffy was a sheep, not a lamb," Goomy said. "The things you learn on shows like this!"**

**000**

"I'm just gonna jump now," said Flaaffy, turning red as she realized Herdier had been watching. She jumped off the cliff, shortly followed by an equally embarrassed Goomy and a happy Vivillon.

**000**

**"It's always nice when somebody gets a lamb," said Vivillon. "I feel happy that I was able to help Goomy find his lamb!"**

**000**

"Yeah! Go Diancies!" cheered Deerling, diving after them, followed quickly by Timburr, Togekiss, Noivern, Gallade, Heracross, Roserade, and Mienfoo. Herdier and Tropius both shrugged and completed the dive as well, and Ditto jumped after them, screaming with excitement.

**000**

**"That was totally freaking awesome!" exclaimed Ditto. "Like, super mega rad cool duper awesome! Except only with the 'duper' coming right after the 'super!'"**

**000**

"That's sixteen points for the Diancies," stated Cinccino. "Only four of you left. Are you going to go for a full team effort?"

"I'm…s-scared," stuttered Plusle, looking down the insane height he would be leaping. "Is it safe?"

Cinccino and Blaziken burst out laughing. "Did you seriously ask 'Is it safe?'" asked Blaziken, roaring with laughter. "That's priceless!"

"Come on, Plusle, don't be a failure like Blaziken!" Mienfoo called to him. "Do the jump."

Plusle shivered and covered his eyes with his arm before leaping off the cliff. He felt an unpleasant dropping sensation and slowly brought his arm away from his eyes only to stare down at the daunting ground that was coming closer. Yelping with fear, Plusle changed his angle of descent just enough to slip into the pool and avoid an unpleasant collision with the ground.

"Lucky guy. He almost hit the ground," said Cinccino. "Point to him anyway. You three jumping?" she asked Numel, Porygon, and Slugma, who were the other three stuck on top of the cliff.

"I would, but NOBODY IS THROWING ME DOWN!" shouted Slugma. "A little help here?"

"Meh," grunted Numel. "We've got seventeen points. I doubt eighteen of them would jump," he said, looking at the Hoopas. Porygon glanced up at the opposing team and silently agreed that there was almost no way the other team would beat them.

"All right, I guess not," said Cinccino, much to Slugma's dismay. "Hoopas, your turn to shine!"

"Yay!" said Sudowoodo happily. "I'll jump like a _ninja_!"

Sudowoodo sprang off the cliff and flew down at the pool, making an enormous splash as he hit the exact center of the pool.

"That was…surprisingly surprising," Cinccino said, staring in disbelief as Sudowoodo grinned up at his team. "One point to the Hoopas."

"Hey, are you jumping?" Noctowl asked Butterfree, who was flying next to her. Butterfree gave no sign of response. "Are you jumping?"

Noctowl sighed impatiently, snatching Butterfree midair and throwing her off the cliff, following soon after. Natu and Shuppet looked at each other worriedly.

**000**

**"I've never jumped off a cliff before," said Natu. "I also never thought I'd utter that sentence, but shows such as this make you do odd things."**

**000**

**"Okay, be a man, Shuppet, be a man," whispered Shuppet to himself. "You can do this."**

**000**

Natu and Shuppet nodded to each other and jumped off the cliff at the same time, scoring even more points. Minun rolled her eyes at Breloom, who was looking as if he was about to throw up, and she jumped after Natu and Shuppet.

Tyrunt hopped onto Aegislash's shield once more and Aegislash floated the pair of them down to the bottom of the cliff and into the pool earning more points. Froslass floated down into the pool silently, and Spinda tripped and fell over the edge, smacking into the ground with a painful thud. Everybody winced as she struggled to get up.

"Oh, that's gonna hurt!" said Cinccino. "She still gets a point for the jump. Somebody should really get Spinda over to Chikorita so she can get healed, though."

Chikorita, the resident nurse of Total Pokemon Island, ran out from camp, put Spinda on a stretcher, and rolled her away back to camp.

Jigglypuff breathed heavily. "I really hope I don't end up like Spinda," she said, hopping over the edge. As she was falling, she saw Cacnea falling next to her.

"You're lucky, you can inflate," Cacnea said. "I'm just plummeting to my death here."

"Oh, right. I can inflate," Jigglypuff said, remembering her ability to do so. "Thanks, Cacnea."

Cacnea nodded and sighed as the ground came closer and closer. He braced himself for impact, but then he suddenly felt his descent become slower, and he looked up to see that Jigglypuff had inflated and was holding him up.

"Thanks," said Cacnea as she floated to the left and dropped him gently into the pool, following after him. Jigglypuff smiled at Cacnea, and he smiled back nervously.

**000**

**"I don't know what it is about her," Cacnea said. "But I just feel nervous around her every time we're close."**

**Cacnea sighed. "Please don't tell me I'm falling for some random girl already."**

**000**

Fletchling checked to make sure he would be able to easily get himself down safely, and then he took off from the cliff, earning his team another point. Weavile shrugged and also completed the dive, though she ended up chipping one of her claws on a rock, which she complained was extremely painful.

Only six Hoopas, Crawdaunt, Kabutops, Chatot, Litwick, Breloom, and Mawile, were left at the top of the cliff. They looked at each other awkwardly, waiting for somebody else to jump. Litwick sighed.

"Sorry, guys, but I'm a Fire-type," she said apologetically. "I don't think I can do the jump."

"That's fine," grunted Crawdaunt. "Ye have a good point, unlike these ones." He nodded disapprovingly at Chatot, Breloom and Mawile.

"KRAW! These ones!" repeated Chatot, receiving more weird looks.

**000**

**"AAAH! Why can't it just stop—KRAW—for once?" moaned Chatot.**

**"Daunt!" shouted Crawdaunt from outside.**

**"KRAW—daunt!" called Chatot. Crawdaunt and Kabutops roared with laughter outside. Chatot turned a deep shade of red.**

**"It's not funny!"**

**000**

"Let's go. We have fourteen points, the Diancies have seventeen," explained Kabutops. "If both of us jump, then we only need two more jumpers to win."

Crawdaunt looked doubtfully at Chatot, Breloom, and Mawile. "Yer sure that they'll jump?" he asked Kabutops uncertainly.

"Well, no. But we have to hope they will," said Kabutops.

Kabutops and Crawdaunt jumped off the cliff and both landed in the big pool, netting another two points for their team and bringing the score up so that they were only a single point beneath the Diancies. Everyone atop the cliff (minus the hosts, who were enjoying the drama) looked nervous.

Breloom shook his head vigorously. "Nuh-uh. No way. I am NOT risking my life for some stupid challenge just because we don't want to lose! I don't want to get eaten by a mutant grub!"

"Why would there be a mutant grub underwater?" Litwick asked, irritated. "And what the hell is a mutant grub, for that matter?"

"It's—" began Breloom, before he was cut off by the hosts.

"Before you waste any more time, we're going to give the Diancies the advantage in the second part of the challenge," said Cinccino. "They have one more point than you."

"Second part?" squawked Chatot in disbelief. "WE had to—KRAW—jump a cliff already!"

"Which you didn't do," pointed out Blaziken, stuffing a Torchic hat onto Chatot's head. "Now, for the second part of the challenge, we're going to get everyone down to the pool.

**000**

**"Great, we're losing already," said Litwick. "I wish I could help, but if my flame is put out, which water could easily do, I'll die. That whole confessional incident was bad enough."**

**000**

"The second part of your challenge," announced Cinccino after everyone was standing in front of the pool at the bottom of the cliff, "is to climb the steep side of the cliff, which is why we're here. The first team with all of its members at the top of the cliff again wins, and the losing team votes off a member."

"Also, additional rules so it's fair," said Blaziken. "You can't levitate, teleport, or fly to reach the top. Now get to it, and don't forget to bring your whole team or you'll lose!"

"Attacking other members is allowed to make it still fun," grinned Cinccino evilly. "Have at it."

The teams raced for the bottom of the cliff and immediately began their ascent. The Diancies got a bit of a head start for winning the first part of the challenge, but they were only beginning to think of how to climb the cliff when the Hoopas were allowed to go as well.

Porygon paused for a moment, deep in thought. He suddenly had an idea that might just make his team win…

"Guys, wait," Porygon said. Everybody seemed to ignore him as they usually did with his normally annoying, stuck-up behavior. "Wait," he demanded forcefully, a bit louder this time.

Heracross turned to him and gave him a cross look. "What do you want, cyber boy?" sneered Heracross.

"We're not going to get anywhere climbing this normally," Porygon pointed out. "The angle of the cliff curves outward, so we won't be making nearly as much progress unless we exploit a loophole, more specifically, _digging_ our way through the cliff."

"You want us to _dig_ through a solid cliff?" asked Heracross. "Not happening, brainiac."

Togekiss, who had heard what Porygon was saying, seemed to think the idea might actually give them a shot. "That's actually a useful comment for once," she said. Porygon looked annoyed by this, but seemed to skip the 'for once' part and enjoy the flattery of being useful.

"We could get Numel to dig through the cliff," Flygon said, coming up behind Togekiss. "He's a Ground-type. I'd help too, but I'm no good at digging."

"It's okay, you're strong in different things besides digging," said Togekiss. "Now listen up, Numel, you need to dig through the cliff and form a tunnel big enough for all of us to fit through so we can win this."

"Right," said Numel, rolling his eyes. "If I do all the work, it won't nearly be fast enough. The other team could be faster than us even if I dug."

"I can do it, then," said Ditto, morphing into an Excadrill on the spot. "Leave it to me."

Ditto burrowed straight into the cliff, and loud buzzing noises were heard as she dug at an incomprehensible speed through the solid cliff. Shrugging, Heracross crawled through the hole after her, the rest of the team following suit.

**000**

"They're getting done faster than us!" complained Minun. "We need to climb faster!"

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," scowled Weavile. "We're trying our best here, and you're not exactly a great climber yourself."

Minun leered at Weavile threateningly. but Fletchling held them apart. "We need to be a team," he said. "So we work _together_."

Weavile grudgingly nodded at Fletchling and backed away from Minun, climbing separately. Froslass frowned.

"We're going to lose anyway unless we do something drastic," said Froslass. "There's no way we're faster than the other team. We should sabotage them. Attacking allowed, remember?"

"Nice," said Tyrunt, grinning. "Let's beat 'em."

"No, we shouldn't fight," said Spinda, her head bandaged heavily from her visit to the infirmary. "Teamwork is good, the buzzing olives said so."

Spinda smiled dreamily and fell backward off the cliff, saved only by Butterfree grabbing her at the last second.

"Can't lose a team member yet," said Butterfree with a smile. "We should keep up with the team. Be careful."

"Cozy table," said Spinda crazily, fainting on the spot. Butterfree's smile turned upside down.

"I think she might've hit her head a bit hard when she hit the ground," said Jigglypuff. Butterfree nodded uncomfortably, pulling Spinda along with her.

**000**

**"Of all the Pokemon to save somebody that's falling, I would not guess Butterfree," said Jigglypuff. "But hey, I guess she cares about her teammates and watches out for them. There's nothing wrong with that."**

**000**

"And the Dreadful Diancies win!" announced Cinccino as Ditto surfaced on the top of the cliff, morphing back into her regular purple blob form, followed by all of her team members. Tropius was the last one to climb out, and the team cheered as they realized they had won.

"Believe it or not, your tunnel strategy actually worked amazingly well," said Cinccino. "Not even a single member of the Hoopas made it up here before you."

"That's probably because they had more _chickens_," said Mienfoo, putting emphasis on the word 'chickens' and causing Blaziken to growl at her again.

"So, as soon as the Hoopas get up here, we'll break them the news that they're sending somebody home," said Cinccino. "Until then, enjoy your time back at camp, Diancies."

The Diancies all cheered loudly and began to make their way back to camp, congratulating each other about their good work.

**000**

The Hoopas had finally all made it to the top of the cliff, and as Fletchling looked around, he knew it was too late for his team to be able to win. "We lost, didn't we?"

"Yes, you did," said Blaziken. "And thus, you'll be sending somebody home. Choose carefully, because you can't take back your vote when it's submitted."

"KRAW—choose carefully!" squawked Chatot. The team gave him a bunch of rather annoyed looks; he hadn't jumped, despite being a Flying-type, and had climbed poorly as well.

"Yeah, we'll have to be careful," said Breloom, his eye twitching. "Evil slugs could be under our beds!"

**000**

**"I know the team wouldn't vote me—KRAW—out just because I sometimes accidentally—KRAW—squawk, right?" Chatot said, not sounded reassured.**

**000**

**"The team needs to have people like me who are cautious," Breloom said. "I mean, you can never be too careful! Nope, not at all!"**

**000**

**"I think I know who I'm sending home," sighed Natu. "And I feel bad doing it, but it's a logical move."**

**000**

The Horrific Hoopas had all gathered at the campfire pit southwest of camp, near the Dock of Shame. It was late at night, and the campfire burning in the pit lit up the dark sky ominously. They all looked at each other nervously, not knowing who was going to be sent home.

Cinccino and Blaziken appeared in front of all of them. Cinccino was holding a tray that had nineteen marshmallows on it. All twenty members of the Horrific Hoopas had voted and went anxious to see who would be leaving.

"You've all voted for who you want to send off the island," said Cinccino. "And we've tallied up your votes and we know who's going home. Here's how the elimination works."

"If you receive a marshmallow, you're safe," said Blaziken. "If you do not, you're the unlucky Pokemon getting booted off and you'll be riding the spring. So, time to pass out the marshmallows."

"The first marshmallow of the night goes to…" Cinccino paused, causing a dramatic silence. "Jigglypuff."

Jigglypuff accepted her marshmallow as it was tossed to her and popped it into her mouth, chewing it quietly. "Natu, Froslass, Tyrunt, Aegislash, Fletchling, and Weavile," continued Cinccino.

All of the Pokemon whose names had been called were tossed marshmallows. "Kabutops, Sudowoodo, Cacnea, Litwick, Mawile, and Minun," said Blaziken, tossing them marshmallows as well.

A long pause followed. "Noctowl," said Cinccino, and the owl Pokemon caught her marshmallow.

Only six Pokemon remained. Shuppet looked confused at not receiving a marshmallow, Crawdaunt seemed rather tense, Chatot was clicking his beak nervously, Butterfree was totally unaware of not receiving a marshmallow, Spinda had a goofy grin on her face, and Breloom looked downright panicked.

"All of you who have not received a marshmallow yet received at least one vote in tonight's ceremony," said Cinccino. "Suspenseful, am I right?"

**000**

**"I can't go home this early, I just got here!" Shuppet exclaimed. "And since when do people have things against me?"**

**000**

**"There's just some people who never respect pirates," Crawdaunt sighed. "It's a sad truth of life."**

**000**

**"Why am I in here again?" wondered Butterfree.**

**000**

**"Don't let me down now, lightning truffles," giggled Spinda, holding her injured head tenderly. She giggled once more.**

**000**

**"KRAW! I better not leave yet!" Chatot panicked.**

**000**

**"AAAAH! I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE YET, I'M NOT A MILLIONAIRE!" Breloom screamed. "Don't panic now, Breloom, keep your calm…"**

**Breloom's eye twitched. "Everything's good."**

**000**

"Okay, Crawdaunt, Shuppet, and Butterfree are safe with the least amount of votes each," Cinccino said, tossing them each a marshmallow. "Which brings us down to Chatot, Spinda, and Breloom."

Breloom's teeth were chattering, Chatot looked a little anxious, and Spinda looked too dazed to realize she could be eliminated.

"Spinda, you're safe," said Cinccino, throwing a marshmallow at Spinda. "Chatot and Breloom, one of you is being sent home tonight."

Chatot and Breloom looked at each other nervously as Cinccino continued. "However, there's a bit of a dilemma. You two both received the same amount of votes in tonight's ceremony, and thus, you'll be doing a tiebreaker challenge."

**000**

Cinccino, Blaziken, Chatot, and Breloom were standing at the top of the cliff. Chatot and Breloom looked anxious.

"Your tiebreaker challenge is to push your opponent off the cliff in any way possible," said Cinccino. "The camper remaining on the cliff the longest will stay in the game. The one who falls off is eliminated."

"KRAW! Can we—" began Chatot before he received an uppercut from Breloom as well as a kick to the gut. Breloom mashed Chatot's wings to the sides of his body so he couldn't fly away, and then he whipped Chatot over the side of the cliff.

"Victory is a mushroom!" he shouted.

Blaziken rolled his eyes. "Okay, congratulations, crazy boy. You win, which means Chatot is being sent home tonight."

**000**

**"KRAW! I guess I didn't end up doing so well after—KRAW—all," said Chatot sadly. "Time for me to—KRAW—ride the spring."**

**000**

All of the Horrific Hoopas watched as Chatot sat on top of the Lotad intern who was sitting on top of as rather harassed looking Spoink intern.

"Any last words before you get sprung by the Spring of Complete Shamefulness?" asked Blaziken.

"Or just, you know, the spring?" suggested Cinccino.

"KRAW! Well I—AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" screamed Chatot as the Spoink intern jumped up, flinging Chatot from Total Pokemon Island.

"We'd see what's going on around the rest of the camp, but our show's gone seriously overtime this episode," said Cinccino. "So we'll save that for next time. What will happen next time? Find out right here, on TOTAL!"

"POKEMON!" shouted Blaziken.

"ISLAND!" both of the hosts shouted, ending the episode.

**000**

There you have it, episode two. (IT'S OVER NINE THOUSAND!) Chatot gets kicked off the island! Who will be the next to go? What will Noivern do to Gallade's alliance? Will Cacnea and Jigglypuff become a couple? Will Porygon ever not be a jerk? Am I asking too many questions?

That's all stuff for later :P

In the meantime...

Chatot: KRAW! Review, please!

Next time: In an intense game of hide and seek, players will seek out their opponents until only one Pokemon is left standing. Who will win? What plot twists do the hosts have up their sleeves?

That's all folks.

-Seedot


End file.
